


Always double check your drink in case the bartender messes up your order

by gindokidoki



Series: GinHiji Drabbles [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, GinHiji - Freeform, I'll add characters as I go lmao, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slight gintsu, and ill add more tags LOL, onesided lurv, sorry gintsu shippers they be cute doe owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokidoki/pseuds/gindokidoki
Summary: After a successful job in Yoshiwara, Gintoki is invited for drinks and mistakenly served a love potion instead of alcohol.In other words, Gintoki inadvertently makes Hijikata jealous
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: GinHiji Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854163
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by HP’s love potion scene :D 
> 
> Man, I'm a noob at writing but damn ginhiji be making me act up LOL

Gintoki sluggishly drags roof tiles across the cover of Seita and Hinowa’s home. 

“Gin-san! Hurry up! Otsuu-chan’s concert is 48 hours! Do you know how little time I have? I haven’t created our banners yet! Nor did I claim my spot outside the arena. Do you know how hard it is to get a spot? I haven’t- Oi Gin-san! GIN-SA-” 

Gintoki ungraciously drops the roof tiles and wipes his sweaty forehead, bangs sticking to the damp skin. He has chosen to ignore Glasses-kun’s rant, already knowing Shinpachi’s current issues at hand (it was really just a reiteration at this point for every single concert). He already knows that Takachin is helping Shinpachi with everything, including all Otsuu-related activities (totally not out of his little crush on Shinpachi but out of gratitude for saving him). It was too bad that Shinpachi was oblivious to Takachin’s gracious actions towards him. _Poor Takachin-kun_. 

“GIN-SAN!”

Gintoki glances at his hands after dumping the tiles. They are even more roughed up from the roof shingles and his clothes are dirty. _What a pain._ He groans in misery at Shinpachi’s high-pitched voice. In response, Shinpachi yells louder at him, “GIN-SA-”

_I’m going to have quite an earful later, dragging my dishevelled self to the usual… But maybe not this time around, especially after yesterday._

Gintoki sighs but dismissively waves his hand at the thought, however, Shinpachi misunderstands Gintoki’s actions. 

“Why are you like this Gin-san?!” 

The samurai bends to pick up a shingle from the pile, his joints creak in protest. 

_Aah, Gin-san is tired from working. I want to rest. Kagura should have come here, instead of fighting Souchiro-kun. Maybe I’ll go play Pachinko first and drink strawberry milk after winning it big. Or drink it while playing? But I don’t have any money. Hm, should I ask Oogushi-kun to lend me some? Mayora has been very nice to me lately, perhaps he finally realized how handsome, charming, thoughtful, and PATIENT Gin-san is. After all, I gave him not one, but TWO 5 yen coins._

He drops the roof tile in place, _Hijikata-kun should be thankful for my kindness, donating two 5 yen coins after making me see his mayonnaise bowl AGAIN at the restaurant yesterday. Gin-san almost barfed, I cannot believe I ate THAT, instead of my lovely azuki beans~_

_Ah, wait, YESTERDAY, I don’t think I can ask him for money anymore. Damnit, stupid Gorilla._

Shinpachi gave up on calling out Gintoki, he realized it was a waste of time and that Gintoki would only further ignore him, as he would rather pick his nose and lay down. It would not matter if he yelled at the lazy perm to pick his ass up since he would only say he’s taking a break. “Shinpachi-kun, take it easy. This is why Pandemonium doesn’t want you”

Shinpachi still does not know what the idiot is talking about, Pandemonium loves him. It seriously sucks that they were such star-crossed lovers, destined to be apart. 

Instead, Shinpachi worked in silence, humming Otsuu’s songs, until he placed the last roof tile (while Gintoki took a _tiny_ nap).

By the time the two Yorozuya members finish (lmao more like just Shinpachi), it was almost nightfall. Shinpachi gasps at the time, “I gotta go Gin-san, Takachin is waiting for me at the arena”. He runs off to the ladder, briefly greeting Hinowa who was wheeled out by Tsukuyo. 

“Ah! Thank you Gintoki, I knew I could trust the Yorozuya to finish the job. I don’t know why the original group didn’t come back. They pulled off my entire roof, but stopped once the Hyakka almost killed them, mistakenly thinking they were trying to kill me! So weird Gintoki, I don’t understand…”

Gintoki stretches and yawns while he makes his way to the ladder, “Yes, of course. Super weird. I don’t understand either, not at all” 

Hinowa watches Gintoki for a bit, noting how he is by himself and also a single man. A single man who happens to have caught their very own Courtesan of Death’s attention, which is not a normal occurrence. 

“How ‘bout you and Tsukuyo go get some drinks together? It’s been a while since you two have seen each other.” Hinowa suggests, winking at Tsukuyo from her wheelchair. The blonde woman blushes, stuttering out her half-hearted disagreements to Hinowa. 

The silver-haired samurai is half-way down the ladder, almost falling off in surprise at Hinowa’s suggestion. 

“O-O-O-Oi, don’t make plans without Gin-san! What if Gin-san already has plans?” 

It’s complete bull, he had nothing to do. He was just planning to gamble his hard-earned money, in hopes to win the lottery or something. Maybe treat Hijikata-kun to the Gintoki special. Hijikata was ruining his health with dog food, he needed some delicious sweet goodness to be as strong as him. And perhaps Gintoki needed to make it up to the mayo bastard, but that is not as important… It’s not like he made a HUGE mistake but…

It’s just Oogushi hasn’t realized his feelings! So Gin-san got a little annoyed and maybe made a few tiny mistakes. Nonetheless, it was nothing and the silver-headed male had decided he would wait for the idiot. Gintoki has such a kind soul right? 

But once again, he totally was not using making it up to Hijikata as an excuse. 

He was _not_ trying to avoid Tsukuyo’s murderous drunk wrath.

It’s not his fault he’s not an M for goodness sake. He was a pure S… unless Ketsuno Ana was involved. The perm-head wouldn’t mind losing to her or totally not some other person. Not a tall gorgeous blue-eyed individual with glorious toned legs and v-shaped ba-

_Haha sike, I’m an S for him. I mean, shut up brain!_

_Anyways_ , Gintoki clears his throat. 

Tsukuyo slightly deflates at Gintoki not wanting to hang out with her, but quickly tries to cover it up. Gintoki notices her change in mood and is worried.

It’s not like he doesn’t like Tsukuyo, she’s seriously a great friend. It’s just someone may take it the wrong way. Gintoki is actually a very loyal man even he looks like a womanizer. Tsukuyo is a good-looking woman, so he may get his ass beat. Though ONCE AGAIN, that would only occur if he came to terms with their feelings towards him. 

_Actually, thinking about it, maybe I should go out with Tsukuyo, I need to relax for a bit. She is a good friend after all. Toshi needs some time alone._

“Aw that’s too bad, I would have treated you to our finest alcohol, maybe even given you some food to show you our thanks” 

Hinowa throws out her best card, free alcohol and food, in hopes of landing Tsukuyo a date with Gintoki.

“Free alcohol? And food? Why didn’t you say so earlier!” Gintoki realizes his chance to hang out with Tsukuyo, He hops off the ladder, wiping his dusty hands on his dirty black pants. He slightly grimaces at having to clean them, but they’re his favourite pair so he will suck it up. 

He half-smiles at her, hoping to somehow cheer her up at the bar after her sudden decrease in happiness.

Tsukuyo brightens up and smiles softly from behind Hinowa, “Hm, it’s been a while since I have drunk. Let us drink together Gintoki” 

Hinowa clasps her hands together, cheerfully smiling, “Fantastic!”

Tsukuyo and Gintoki stroll off together side by side, only after saying their farewells to the raven-haired beauty sitting in her wheelchair. 

The duo misses a presence scoffing at them in the background. He was in his casual yukata and was hoping to bump into someone, especially after two discussed their plans for the week (which were obviously not just a way for the duo coincidently see each other). It's too bad the desired individual was a little busy tonight. He stays in place and watches the pair walk “intimately” towards a bar. While being NOT jealous. It's also no one else's business if he decided to follow them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hijikata did not follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of ginhiji again LOL

_ Is this bastard cheating on me?  _

Hijikata was a little pissed at the silver-haired man, grinding his teeth after seeing the Yorozuya cozy up with another person. He watches him wrap his strong, beefy arm around the shoulder of  _ her _ . The raven-haired scoffs at the sight and lights a cigarette to calm down, “That should be me damnit”

_ Hmph. Two-timing silver perm-headed idiot.  _

Well, to be fair, Gintoki and Hijikata were not  _ really  _ dating, the latter was just so caught up in the moment! Gintoki and Tsukuyo? Not Gintoki and  _ him _ ? The disrespect in front of him.

It’s steadily ruining his mood. Not even his cigarette can help. 

Hijikata wants to yeet his cigar at the “couple” but he is a government official, so he knows better. Instead, he rams his body right in between GinTsu. 

He is absolutely not being petty, that is below him, the garbage can just happen to be right in front. They just happened to be in his way. The pair is divided and Hijikata’s goal is complete. 

He continues to walk ahead of the two, only to hide in an alley, just so he can monitor the pair from afar again. 

He really thought Gintoki and him had something going on. They have been dancing around each other for  _ months _ . Ever since Sougo had handcuffed his wrist to Gintoki’s, the atmosphere around them had changed. It was no longer filled with heated distaste to be in the same area, but a strange longing to stay together. Hijikata just knew the ambience changed the moment they interlocked hands at that restaurant and danced. He’s sure that Gintoki’s opinion on him changed that day, though he acted all constipated around him. 

But now, he could not completely tell if Gintoki seriously liked him. Actually, scratch that, Hijikata knows he does. He sees the way Gintoki admires his side profile when he thinks no one is watching and how he reacts when he lifts a cigarette to his plump lips. Gintoki thinks he’s being so sly when he licks his lips after but that is okay. As long as his attention is on him, not anyone else. 

Hijikata cringes after he realizes how possessive he sounds, it is a completely different side of him that he hadn’t expected. 

It’s not his fault though. The Yorozuya started it first. 

Flashback: Last Night @ The Bar

“Oi oi Hijikata-kun” Gintoki drawls, stumbling over to where Hijikata was seated. He drapes his body over the smoker. 

Hijikata slumps forward from the unexpected weight, “Get off of me Yorozuya”

“Come on, ‘ _ Toshi _ . I think we’ve been a little closer than this” Gintoki whispers in his ear. 

The smoker blushes furiously, “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Who’s this Toushirou-kun?” A new voice interjects.

Gintoki turns and faces the mysterious female, only realizing that Hijikata was occupied on a  _ date _ ?

A date? Without Gintoki? 

Yes, Hijikata was on a date. Did he want to be there with the lady? No, he did not. Himari Nakamura was a nice, respectable, young lady. She had a good, well-paying job, the complete opposite of Gintoki. Yet, Hijikata just could not find it in himself to like her as she liked him. His heart was already taken (Hijikata internally vomited at this thought) by a lazy madao. The only reason he was there, to be honest, was to soothe Matsudaira’s paranoia, after finding out his precious daughter developed a tiny crush on the Mayora. Matsudaira at once, put Hijikata on a date, completely disregarding the option of him being already involved with someone. And well, Hijikata just does not want a bullet in his head for disrespecting his boss. 

In front of Hijikata was a beautiful, tall, slender woman, who would be only second best beside the chain-smoker. (The number one spot was obviously going to Gintoki) She contrasted with Hijikata amazingly with her carmine hair, amber eyes, and pale, supple skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh school is starting again :')  
> i h8 it here :D
> 
> hope yall are doing amazing and staying safe owo

**Author's Note:**

> I miss gintama :(


End file.
